Boom Boom
"Hey, Shut it! I was talking to my Reflection in the Water!" - ''The Mafia's Thunder '''Boom Boom POW '(Mostly called Boom Boom is a character in the Koopa Kids. He is the leader of his Mafia (he calls it a Mafia even though it only has five members). He is around 16 years old. His goal is to rid the world of Koopas. He is the secondary antagonist of Mafia Thunder arc, however three episodes later he died Past As a child, Boom Boom was a nerdy kid at his school. However, when he became 12 everyone at his school ganged up on him; they threw a bucket of water on him, put the bucket on his head and pushed him into the road (when a car was coming). Because the three were Koopas, he ended up hating Koopas and wanting to kill them. he took steroids that gave him bigger arms and killed the ones who bullied him. He got a girlfriend called Pom Pom who he met when buying drugs from her (she was a drug dealer) and started a mafia. Personality Boom Boom is a selfish bully who takes his anger out on everyone else. He enjoys making people miserable and has no remorse. He's also bossy and puts members of his mafia in danger, and doesn't care what happens to them. The only nice thing he ever does is invite people to his parties. Appearance Boom Boom is mostly similar to Roy. His skin is yellow and his mouth and front of his shell are a lighter shade of yellow. Unlike Roy though, the top of his head is orange and his eyes are black. His shell covers his whole body rather than just the front and his shell is red. He has claws on his feet, two front fangs and giant arms. Relationship with other characters Pom Pom Pom Pom is Boom Boom's girlfriend, altrougth the reason he's her boyfriend it's because he is only interested in her body, as he always yells at her and mostly only sees her as a slave. Brad and Tony Boom Boom sees Brad and Tony as his slaves, as they are the most loyal members of the Mafia. Sam At first Boom Boom saw Sam as another of his servants, because he needed someone who could scare pepole, however Sam confessed on Camp Mushroom, that he actually hated him and his mafia, because they were mean and anoying, however on Best Enemies, Boom Boom discoverd that Sam was actually hanging around in secret with Toadette and her gang, which angered him so much that later on The Mafia's Thunder he kindapped them (except for Messenger) to make Sam pay, however it backflied as Sam didn't go to rescue them and they escaped his prision via Ludwig and Kamek. Bowser Boom Boom has a rivaly with Bowser because he was riding on his cruise-Ship, not so much to say about that. Iggy, Roy and Ludwig Boom Boom saw these three as members of the mafia, and even invited them to his parties, however, all this friendship ended when Boom Boom encomended them to assesinate Princess Peach, however this antemmp was failed when Lemmy accidentally made Roy shoot Boom Boom whit his Bill Blaster. Since then, he has had a hatred for them, even tougth Roy always tried to recover his friendship, until on The Mafia's Thunder, he kindapped them for the same matter, which later on Roy went to get his revenge on Boom Boom and killed him. The other Koopa Kids Boom Boom doesn't have any strong nevagite feelings towards the other kids, but he tried to kill them as they were Iggy, Ludwig and Roy's brothers and sister Peach Boom Boom also dislikes Peach for ruling on the Mushroom Kingdom, as he once tried to kill her to rule the kingdom all himself and remplace the Koopas and Toads with other Boom Booms Trivia * He and Pom Pom actually first appeared in episode 2, at Bowser's funeral becouse Pom Pom heard that there was going to be a migthy meal special at the buffet. * In the games, Boom Boom is actually apart of the Koopa Troop * His name is the same as his species, along with Toad and Yoshi. * In episode 31, Boom Boom temporarily hired Mewtwo. * In episode 55, it is confirmed he owns a train, which may be a reference to Super Mario 3D World. Category:Boom Boom Category:Boys Category:Evil pepole Category:Members of Boom Boom's gang Category:Fat Pepole Category:Bully Category:Decased Category:Villians Category:Overweight Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters